


the second summer

by avengerskye



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: It's Josie's second summer at The Mikaelson Summer Camp for the Young and Gifted. The camp welcomes teens of ages 14 to 18, all prodigies in their own fields. Their mornings are occupied with lessons, and their afternoon are filled with activities and fun.During her first summer, Josie had an undefined relationship with the founders daughter, Hope Mikaelson. After a whole year apart, can they figure out what they are?*ON HOLD*
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 140
Kudos: 277





	1. i cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So... What can I say? Summer camp au, because why not? I hope you'll enjoy this one! I suggest you listen to the song "Shut up" by Greyson Chance, that's where I got the inspiration to write this one!
> 
> Each chapter title will be lyrics from a song! I'll share which song in every chapter's notes :)
> 
> We all need more hosie content 🤷♀️

The sun manages to make its way between the blinds of Josie's window. The air is warm, that's the first thing Josie notices as she slowly wakes up. It's the first morning of her second year at The Mikaelson's Summer Camp for the Young and Gifted. Last year, Josie had been totally baffled to receive a letter inviting her to the summer camp, even more when she noticed her sister had been invited too. The camp was a very exclusive place, only the finest teens could hope to receive an invitation, so two person from the same family wasn't common. Josie was chosen for her ability to basically play any instruments you could think of. If she didn't know how to play an instrument, then it wouldn't take long for her to learn how. Lizzie was chosen for her excellence in football.

"Rise and shine beautiful!"

The voice of her bunkmate forces Josie to open her eyes. The bed dips as the girl with long braids sits by Josie's side.

"Nia..." Josie whines. "It's so early."

"It's 6:30, and if you stay in this bed any longer you're gonna miss breakfast. Your first lesson is at 8." Nia answers with a playful smile.

Josie rubs her eyes in an attempt to get out of her sleepy state. She stretches in bed, and then she returns Nia's smile.

"I missed you, you know."

"I missed you too." Nia stands up. "Last chance to get out of bed. If you don't, I'm leaving without you."

Josie groans and pushes the covers off of her. "Fine."

"I don't understand how you're not running out of bed to get ready." Nia says with a knowing smirk. "Aren't you excited to see Hope again?"

Josie blushes automatically when Nia mentions Hope's name. Hope Mikaelson was the reason why the summer camp existed. It had been founded by her parents when she was a child. Now, Hope Mikaelson was a 17 year old martial arts prodigy and the most gorgeous person Josie has ever met. Those facts are well known, but there's other facts that Josie might be the only one to know. Things like the fact that Hope Mikaelson gets easily flustered when she likes someone, or that her abs are literally out of this world, or even the fact that Hope's lips taste like cherry.

"Of course I am."

"But?"

"But..." Josie pauses and sighs. "We didn't talk at all since last year. I bet she doesn't even remember my name."

Nia gives Josie a look of disbelief. "What? You can't be serious! She gave you her number, added you on facebook. Why didn't you call? Or send her a text, or even a message on facebook? Oh and don't even try, she couldn't have forgotten you. You two spent half of last summer sneaking around to make out."

Josie's blush comes back as she thinks of the numerous times she had the chance to kiss Hope. "I chickened out, okay? I was scared she didn't really want me to call. Maybe it was just a summer hook up for her, maybe she just gave me her number to be polite. You know she's very polite."

Nia rolls her eyes. "You're ridiculous. I'm giving ten minutes to get ready, so you better hurry."

Josie doesn't add anything, instead, she grabs one of her camp's shirt and a pair of jeans. She hurries to their bathroom. In record time, she brushes her teeth, ties her hair in a ponytail and gets dressed. When she walks out of the bathroom, Nia smiles.

"How can you be so cute while you're wearing the camp's shirt? That's unfair."

Josie rolls her eyes with a smile. "You look good too. Now let's go eat, I'm hungry."

"Hungry, yeah, right." Nia teases as they walk out of their cabin.

Josie bumps her shoulder with hers in retaliation. Josie could without a doubt say that Nia is her best friend. Their friendship started as soon as they got paired up to be bunkmates last year. Nia was sassy, geeky and funny. She was also loyal and a really good listener, something Josie was really glad to finally have. As soon as they walk into the into the canteen, they're being attacked by sounds of laughter and loud chattering, and somehow it makes them feel at home. The camp welcomes young prodigy form ages 14 to 18, and all of them blend in really well. People with the same talents or similar ones tended to stay together, but generally everyone got along well. It was the thing Josie loved the most about this place. The brunette soon finds herself looking around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of the auburn haired girl that captured her heart last summer.

"At the back of the room, in the right corner." Nia says near her ear.

Josie blushes, but she still gives Nia a grateful smile before her eyes travel to where Nia told her to look. Sure enough, Hope was there. The founders daughter looked even more grown up than the year before. She was wearing a black shirt with the camp's M on it, and a pair of shorts that stopped at her knees. Her back is facing Josie, and the brunette is thankful for that. That way there wouldn't be any awkward eye contact. Except that Rafael, one of Hope's best friend, does see her. A second later, he says something and Hope turns around, their eyes instantly meeting. Hope smiles and gives a little wave. Josie blushes, forces a smile and waves back. Then, she hurries to where her sister is sitting, with Nia close behind her.

"Woah, Josie are you okay?" Lizzie asks, giving her twin a weird look.

"Fine, I'm fine." Josie blurts out.

Every one of their friends sitting at the table look at each other before saying together. "Hope."

Then they're laughing and Josie is a blushing mess. The brunette crosses her arms on the table before hiding her face in them. Lizzie leans to talk in Josie's ear.

"She's looking over here, and I'm pretty sure MG's not the one she's looking for."

Josie lifts her head from where it was resting on her arms, and then she turns around to look where Hope is sitting. As soon as she does, she makes eyes contact with the auburn haired girl. Hope doesn't look away, their staring contest feels intense and Josie can't take it for long, soon enough se breaks it and look back her twin.

"I'm gonna grab something to eat." Josie blurts out before abruptly standing up.

As she's walking to where the food is displayed, Josie can hear the laughter of her friends. She turns around to glare at them, but it results in her colliding with someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so so-" Josie cuts herself off as soon as she realizes who she collided with. "Hope, hi. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going because my friends are laughing at me and that's not very nice. Anyway, I was going to get myself something to eat. Did you already eat? Because if you didn't then we could go together. Oh and-"

"Josie! Stop, please." Hope chuckles. "Hi. Don't worry about colliding into me, I was heading to see you."

"You were?"

"Yeah. So I already ate, but I'm gonna go sit down at that table over there." Hope points to a vacant table. "And I'm gonna wait for you, okay? We're gonna talk."

The confidence Hope is showing never ceases to amaze Josie. It's actually one of the first thing that made Josie swoon when they met. So, the brunette nods her agreement. Hope gives Josie her signature Mikaelson smirk before moving out of the brunette's way, and walking to the table she showed moments before. For a second, Josie just stands there, a little dumbstruck. Then she remembers where she is and sees that people are staring. So she starts walking back to get some food. She barely cares as she picks some things to put in her plate, she wasn't a picky eater anyway. In no time, Josie filled her plate. She takes a glass of orange juice, and then she's good to go meet Hope. Josie gathers her courage and walks with as much confidence as she can muster. When she gets to the table where Hope is waiting for her, Josie decides to sit in front of the older girl.

"Josie, hi."

"Hi Hope."

"You look good, how was the last year?"

Josie mentally curses as she feels the blush cover her cheeks. One compliment, just one. "Thank you, you look good too, you always do. The last year has been mostly uneventful. School, music... It's pretty much all I do. How was yours?"

"The year was great. I won several competitions, got better at some arts. I'm learning something new too. School was okay."

"Good, we both had a good year, that's good."

Hope smirks and shakes her head. "You said good three times in the same sentence. Am I making you nervous Josie?"

"Of course you do, you always did." Josie hisses as she avoids any eye contact. "Now can you stop being so smug about it?"

Hope laughs and shakes her head again. "You didn't call. I didn't even get a text."

Josie looks up and frowns. "You really wanted me to call?"

"Why would I give you my number if I didn't want you to call?" Hope says, confusion written on her face.

"I don't know, to be polite because we spent half of the summer making out?"

Hope chuckles silently. "You're way too cute." Hope's eyes flicker to the clock on the wall. "Eat, or you're gonna be late to your first lesson." Then the auburn haired girl stands up. "Meet me by the lake at 6. Don't eat dinner before, I'm gonna prepare something for us."

Hope walks back to her table without even glancing back at the table Josie is still sitting at. The brunette lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. It was gonna be one hell of a summer.


	2. god knows what could come between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song "Never give up on us" by Connie Talbot!

As the lesson ends, every student goes to put their instruments back where they belong. Josie does just the same, but when she's getting out of the classroom, the teacher stops her.

"Josie, please stay for a moment. I need to speak to you."

The brunette immediately stops and walk back into class. She patiently waits as the remaining students leave. When she's left alone with the teacher she walks to the woman.

"Is something wrong Emma?" Josie asks, nervousness slowly settling in.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean to worry you." Emma says with a smile. "I just want to suggest something to you. There's a new music teacher joining us this summer, he knows how the play the harp. I thought it'd be a good instrument for you."

Josie's eyes shine with excitement. She always wanted to learn how to play the harp, but never found someone who could show her.

"Yes! I've always wanted to learn how to play the harp." Josie's smile is bigger. "Thank you so much for this opportunity Emma."

"You deserve it. Now go, it's time for lunch."

Josie nods with a smile, then she turns around to leave, just to turn around again. "Thank you again!"

Emma smiles as the brunette finally leaves her class. Josie walks outside and is suddenly very aware of how hot it has gotten outside. She hesitates to go back to her cabin to change her jeans for a pair of shorts, but she decides to do it. She's just gonna have to eat really fast after. She goes to her cabin, gets changed real quick and then goes to the canteen. There's more people in there than there was this morning at breakfast. Josie is late, and they have a limited time to eat. The brunette looks at the time quickly and almost curses when she sees she barely has fifteen minutes to eat. She grabs a sad looking sandwich from the counter and a bottle of water before walking to the table where her friends are all sitting.

MG's the first to see her. "Josie! You're late."

Josie smiles at him as she sits down. "Emma wanted to talk to me after the lesson. I'm gonna learn how to play the harp, can you believe it?" Everyone gives her a puzzled look, clearly not seeing what she finds so exciting. Josie chuckles and shakes her head. "Anyway, I decided to go to my cabin and change my jeans for a pair of shorts. It got so hot outside!"

"That's great Jo." MG says, always the optimistic one.

"I heard they're taking us canoeing this afternoon." Kaleb says.

Everyone starts talking again, so Josie decides to start eating her sandwich. It's not the best thing she's ever had, but it'll have to do. Just as she's done eating, a camp counsellor comes into the canteen and tells them it's time for the afternoon activity. Every teenager walks out of the room, excited for what's to come. Josie is one of the last ones in the room since she took the time to go put her sandwich wrapping into the garbage.

"Are you planning to be late for the activity too?"

Josie quickly turns around when Hope's voice is heard. The auburn haired and Josie are the only ones left in the canteen. Hope is looking at Josie with a smile that reaches her eyes, the kind of smile she doesn't show when there's people around, the kind Josie's the only one to see.

"At this rate, you'll be late too."

Hope walks closer to Josie. "It doesn't matter, I'm kinda related to the founders of this place, so..."

Josie rolls her eyes playfully. "Well, that's not my case, so I'm gonna go join everyone outside."

Josie passes Hope and heads for the door, the auburn haired girl follows her immediately.

"Be my partner, for the canoe thing." Hope says.

"Are you asking me, or are you assuming I'll say yes?"

Hope rolls her eyes. "Fine. Josie will you be my partner for the canoe thing?"

Josie sends a playful smile to Hope. "Sounds good."

When they join everyone, the camp counsellors are almost done giving the instructions. They have an hour to float around in teams of two. They can't get farther than the red buoy. When the hour if over, there will be a whistle sound and they'll have to go back. Everyone quickly pair up, Josie and Hope stay in the back. Then they are each given a canoe. Hope and Josie are last, and when it's their turn, one of the camp counsellors grimaces.

"I'm sorry girls, I don't have any canoe left. Your only option is this pedalo."

"It's fine Nate, thank you." Hope says with a small smile.

The two girls take a safety jacket each and then they push the pedalo until it's floating on the water.

Hope holds the pedalo. "Hop in, I'll hold it for you."

"Thanks Hope."

Soon enough, they're both sitting in the pedalo and start pedaling. They don't head the same way the others took, instead Hope takes them to a secluded area near the coast. It doesn't take long for Josie to notice Hope losing her patience.

"Hope, is something wrong?"

"This thing is so slow! Even if we pedal really fast, it's still the slowest thing on earth."

Josie smiles and shrugs. "I love it, it's relaxing. Why do you need it to go faster anyway?"

"I-I don't need it, it's just-"

"It's just that you're not used to it." Josie nods, then she reaches for Hope's hand. Josie intertwines their fingers before giving a little squeeze. "Just let yourself enjoy this moment of calm."

"If it makes you happy..." Josie sees that Hope is trying, she also sees how hard it is for her. A minute or two, and then the calm is too much for Hope. "Tell me why you were late." A pause. "Please."

"Emma wanted to talk to me. There's a new music teacher, but you must know that. He knows how to play the harp, and Emma said he would teach me."

"That's great news! You always wanted to learn that instrument." Hope says with a large grin. Josie is taken aback for a moment, and Hope quickly notices. "You told me last year, remember?"

"Oh, yeah... I just, I didn't think you'd remember." Josie says, avoiding eye contact with Hope.

The auburn haired girl frowns and sighs. "I think you underestimate what last summer meant to me. Just because I couldn't be out and proud with you, didn't mean that I didn't care."

"No, Hope, that's not... I mean, I didn't know what we were. You never told me anything, just that we had to hide."

"I- I know." Hope sighs again. "Josie, look at me please."

Josie turns her head to meet Hope's eyes, only to be pulled in a soft kiss. Hope's hand goes to the back of her neck, gently pulling her in. Their lips meet, and it's like only a minute seperated last summer from this day. Their lips still know each other, and move in sync just like they had the year before. Josie can't help but let a content sigh escape her. Oh how she missed the taste of Hope's lips, and the way only Hope could make her feel. However, when they hear another pair of students nearby, Hope steps back like she's been burned. Josie moves back to fully sit on her seat, and tightens her jaw.

"Josie, I'm sorry."

"Your father still doesn't allow you to date."

Hope sighs, completely defeated. "Yes."

"Right."

They fall silent as a pair of students passes them by. Hope waves at them with a fake smile, but Josie can't bring herself to do the same. When the two intruders are far enough, Hope opens her mouth to speak, but the sound of a loud whistle interrupts her.

"We should head back." Josie says, starting to pedal again.

Hope reaches for Josie's hand, instantly putting a stop to Josie's attempt to take them back to camp. The brunette archs a brow, silently asking Hope to speak.

"You're the only one I'd risk my father's wrath for, you know?"

Just like that, Josie feels like an asshole for giving Hope the cold shoulder. She knows how Klaus Mikaelson can be. She's heard about it plenty of times. He was a loving father to Hope, but a demanding one.

"Hope, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, I know the situation isn't fair to you, but I'm working really hard to make it change. I just hope you can deal with it, because I don't wanna lose you."

Josie smiles and squeezes Hope's hand. "We'll figure it out."

Hope smiles back. "Okay."

It takes them longer than everybody else to get back on land, but they don't get into trouble because their pedalo is way slower than the canoe. After the activity, they're left to do whatever pleases them. Hope and Josie say goodbye, Hope joining her friends, and Josie joining hers too. When Josie joins her friends, they're all waiting for her with knowing smiles.

"So... How was your little pedalo trip with Hope?" Nia asks.

"Was it romantic?" Lizzie adds.

"Did you guys kiss?" Nia has the time to add before Josie hisses.

"Can you all be a little more quiet and discreet?"

Lizzie rolls her eyes. "Come on, spill."

"It was good. Yes and no. Yes, we kissed." Josie sighs. "I answered everything. Now can you all leave me alone?"

Kaleb walks closer to Josie and puts an arm around her shoulders. "Girls, they're gossips aren't they? Wanna come with me to the music room? I want to show you the note I'm capable of reaching now!"

Josie smiles at Kaleb, he was the only other musician in their group. "Sure Kaleb. See you later everyone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Klaus doesn't have the brightest role in the story. He's totally the reason why Hope and Josie can't be together. You'll get to know why later on. I do love him though, so don't hate on me okay? 
> 
> I really hope you liked this chapter! I know it's not longer than the last, but I'm gonna work harder to get longer chapters out. 
> 
> Oh and I read and took notes of all your suggestions of ships! Hopefully it'll suit everyone.
> 
> Last thing... Are you guys cool with flashback chapters?


	3. kill to hold your hand in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with a little chapter for this story!
> 
> The song for this chapter is "No one knows us" by BANNERS

_ "I'm so stupid. Of course, I'm not good enough to be here." Josie says as she angrily wipes away her tears. _

_ Sitting on an old deck she found the day before, Josie feels like her world is ending. She just had a horrible week at camp, and today her music teacher told her she had to get it together. But everyhting felt so foreign here. It was almost as if she had never played music before. Josie throws a stone into the lake, silently watching it sink.  _

_ "You shouldn't talk about yourself like that." The brunette turns around as soon as she hears the voice, her eyes widening as she recognize the founders' daughter coming her way. "Nobody gets chosen by luck, the only that gets you a place here is talent." Hope sits by Josie's side, their legs dangling just above water. The auburn haired girl smiles at Josie. "I'm Hope." _

*****

Josie smiles as soon as the old deck comes into view. She takes the time to look at what Hope prepared for them. A blanket is layed on the deck with some cushions for them to sit on. Some candles are already lit around the blanket, it would be their only light, they need to be discreet. Josie can see a little basket, surely it contains what they would be eating for dinner. It's all kinda romantic, and it makes Josie smiles softly as she walks to join Hope.

"You worked hard." Josie says teasingly.

"I had some making up to do." Hope says with a hesitant smile. "Do you like it?"

Josie bites her lip as she smiles. "Yeah."

Hope's smile gets bigger. "Good. Join me? Please."

Josie gladly walks the two steps separating her from Hope, and then she sits down next to the older girl. Hope looks at her with a glint in her eyes Josie can't seem to recognize. Before the brunette manages to ask her about it, Hope lifts her hand and very gently pushes a lock of Josie's hair out of her face. 

"I'm really sorry." Hope says quietly.

Josie looks Hope in the eyes, and swallows with difficulty. "About what?"

"What happened this afternoon, how I treated you last summer, us having to hide… I could go on." 

"The hiding part isn't your fault. And… what do you mean 'how you treated me last summer'?"

Hope's eyes never leave Josie's. "I kissed you whenever I felt like it. I avoided you when my family was around. I acted like I didn't know you when we were around people. Again, I could go on."

As Hope talks, memories of the summer before flash in her mind. Her crush on Hope may have blinded her the summer before, but Hope was right. The older girl had acted hot and cold the whole summer. Josie suddenly avoids looking at Hope, she wonders what she's meant to do now. 

"It won't be like that this summer, I promise. I mean, if you're willing to even try to be with me again."

Josie turns to look at Hope again, unsure about how she's feeling. "How could it be any different this summer? You're still not allowed to date Hope!"

"I know that, but I'll do better this summer. I missed you this year, okay? I realized that I loved how I felt last summer, and I want to feel that way again. Yes, we'd still have to hide everything that's romantic, but we could be friends by day and lover by night." Hope cringes. "That sounded better in my head."

Josie giggles and shakes her head. "That was kinda cheesy."

A little smile appears on Hope's face as soon as she hears the sound of Josie's giggle. "At least it made you laugh. You're beautiful when you laugh."

"That's not fair." Josie tries to act mad, but a smile still finds its way on her face. "You can't compliment me when I have to decided wether or not we'll be seeing each other this summer. It's like cheating."

Hope shrugs with a smile. "You can't blame a girl for telling the thruth."

Josie lets out a quiet chuckle and looks down at her lap. "Why can't you just tell your dad we're dating? I'm sure he'd understand."

Hope lets out a humorless laugh. "You can't be serious. Have you even met my dad? Instead of understanding, I'd be grounded and he'd probably quick you out of camp. I'd never hear the end of it." Hope takes a very serious and furious face, and then she says in a deep voice : "Hope Andrea Mikaelson! The only thing you need to think about is your future, and right now your future is martial arts. You'll have time to date when you're a world champion, but for now don't even think about it!"

Josie watches the auburn haired girl with wide surprised eyes. "Does he really say that?"

"Amongst other things." Hope shrugs, and then she catches Josie's gaze. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you- like you pity me. He's not that bad. He just wants the best for me. I used to think like him, and then… I met you."

"I ruined everything then." Josie says with a sad smile.

"No!" Hope is quick to react. "You just changed everything. I mean, you opened up my eyes to what I was missing."

"I can't believe I was your first kiss." Josie says with the hint of a smug smile.

Hope's cheeks take a light pink color, it was a rare sight. "I shouldn't have told you about that."

"It's cute." Josie says with a much softer smile.

"If you say so… Are you hungry by the way? I've got food for us."

Josie's whole face lights up. "I'm starving."

Hope teasingly rolls her eyes. "No way! That sandwich you had at lunch looked really nutritious."

"I didn't have time to get something else!"

Hope lets out a light chuckles as she gets the food out of the basket. They share the meal, and soon enough they're both silently eating. Josie thinks about all they've said, about what Hope is asking of her. She can't say that she doesn't wanna be with Hope. The older girl is basically the reason why she came back to camp this year. The thought of hiding their relationship was a lot less inviting though. As Josie thinks about the pros and cons of this relationship, she looks over to the other girl. She's not surprised to see Hope looking straight back at her. For someone who never had a relationship before, Hope was oddly confident and she just knew how to make Josie feel special. 

"What do you think?"

"I-I was thinking about what we talked about, and I want us to see each other this summer. I missed you too during this year, you know?"

Hope smirks. "I was asking you about the food, but it's good to know you want us to date this summer, and that you missed me."

Hope's words make Josie blush hard. "I hate you so much sometimes."

Hope's smirk turns into a soft smile. "No, you don't."

*****

Josie tries to be as quiet as she can be as she walks into the little cabin she shares with Nia, but her entrance still wakes her best friend. Nia looks a little alarmed, until she recognizes Josie. The brunette gives her friend a sorry smile.

"Did you have a good night?" Nia asks sleepily. Josie bites her lower lip and nods. "Come on, I know you wanna talk about it."

"I'll go take a shower and then I'll tell you everything."

Nia nods and puts her head back on her pillow. Josie quickly gathers her pyjamas before going to the bathroom. She takes her shower, taking her time to wash her hair, and then she puts her pyjamas on. Josie brushes her teeth, and then she's out of the bathroom. For a second, she thinks her friend fell back asleep, but as soon as Nia hears a noise, her eyes open. Josie smiles widely and goes to sit on her friend's bed.

"It was so romantic. She brought a blanket, candles, and dinner…"

*****

Hope is still on cloud 9 as she walks back to her cabin. She's brought back down to earth when she sees there's lights in her cabin. She's like a 100% sure she closed the lights before going to the old deck, and she doesn't have a bunk mate, so someone must have been in her cabin. Hope walks a little faster. As soon as she walks inside the cabin, her eyes fall on a girl. The girl is about the same height as Hope, and she has short dark brown hair. She turns around as soon as Hope walks in. 

"Hey, you must be Hope. I'm Penelope." The girl says. "I'm gonna be your bunk mate this summer. Your father wanted to introduce us himself, but you were MIA. He wants to see you in his office first thing in the morning by the way." 

Hope swallows with difficulty, and by the way Penelope is looking at her, she already knows they won't be friends. The auburn haired girl just wishes she could wipe the smug smirk off of Penelope's face. Instead, she gives the girl her best smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry I wasn't here sooner. Welcome to The Mikaelson Summer Camp for the Young and Gifted."

"It's okay, and thanks." Penelope turns her back to Hope, going back to unpacking her suitcase.

Hope spots a violin case on her new bunk mate's bed. "You're a musician."

"Yes, I play the violin."

"That's… good. Our music teachers are great."

"I know. That's why I'm here." Penelope looks at Hope. "You know, your father looked mad when he couldn't find you. Where were you?"

" _ That _ is none of your business." Hope answers.

Penelope smirks again and lets out a little chuckle. "So you were doing something you were not supposed to do. We're gonna have fun this summer Hope, I know we will…"

"Sure." Hope says through gritted teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo?
> 
> Yes, Penelope means trouble. Yes, Hope is in trouble right now. 
> 
> Did you like it?


	4. i'm never gonna be good enough for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So the chapter's called "i'm never gonna be good enough for you", this is a line taken from the song "Perfect" by Simple Plan.
> 
> Hope you'll like this chapter :D

7:04. Hope's eyes haven't left the clock on her father's desk ever since she walked into his office. She's been sitting in a chair in front of her father for exactly 24 minutes. When she walked in, Klaus looked up, told her to sit and wait. She did exactly as she was told, but her father still hasn't spoken since then. He reads papers, writes on some of them. 

7:05. Hope sighs, frustrated by her father's silence. Klaus finally looks up, unimpressed by his daughter's impatience. He looks back down to his papers, and Hope understands that she still has to wait. 

7:15. It takes exactly ten more minutes for Klaus to put his papers away and look at his daughter properly. Hope knows the look, he's angry and a little bit disapointed.

"Where we you last night?"

"Out by the lake. I needed to clear my head." Hope replies without hesitation. She spent the whole night planning this conversation.

Klaus nods. "Why?"

Hope shrugs. "Summer here is kinda overwhelming. Lots of kids, lots of noise. Since I've been homeschooled my whole life, my competitions and my summers here are the only times I've been surrounded by people my age. Like I said, it's overwhelming."

Hope's father nods again. "So, your sudden disapearance has nothing to do with Josette Saltzman?"

Hope's whole body tenses. She hadn't been expecting this question. How could he know about her relationship with Josie? They had been careful.

"What do you mean?" She asks before swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Teenagers talk Hope. I heard that you sat with her at breakfast, and spent the afternoon activity with her as well." Klaus pauses, and evaluates the look on his daughter's face. "I'm gonna ask one more time. Were you with Josette Saltzman last night?"

"No." Hope takes a deep breath. "I was out by the lake. Alone. Josie has nothing to do with that."

"What's your relationship with that girl?"

Hope is getting frustrated. What was that conversation really about? Her disapearance the night before? Or her sudden interest in Josie?

"We're friends."

"You weren't last year."

Hope shakes her head. "It's recent." Hope looks away from her father. "I can't have friends now?"

"Is that really all there is?"

"Dad!" Hope says before standing up. "I was out alone last night. Leave Josie out of this."

Klaus leans back in his chair with a smirk. "She better not be a distraction. If you get distracted, I won't hesitate to-"

"Kick her out of camp. I know, you said that about Rafael and Landon two years ago."

"That is clear, good. Now, let's talk about Penelope Park."

Hope is relieved that her father is finally moving to another subject. She takes a couple of seconds to get herself together before sitting back down on her chair. She looks her father straight in the eyes, a little angry about the fact that he's still smirking.

"Yes, let's talk about her. What is she doing in my cabin, and why didn't you tell me? I've never had a bunk mate before. You said it would be a distraction."

"I know, but the situation pushed me to do it. You see, Penelope is a very talented violonist, but she's also… let's say, a rebel. She got kicked out of her last summer camp yesterday, for smocking weed on the camp's ground. I immediately stepped into action, a talented girl like her has a place here. Her rebellious attitude is somewhat alarming though, that's why I decided to put her in your cabin. I want you to keep an eye on her, inform me if she does anything illicit."

"That shouldn't be my job. How am I supposed to not get distracted if you ask me to keep an eye on that girl?" 

"I'm not asking you to be with her 24/7, I just want you to inform me if she does something bad."

Hope sighs and shakes her head. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that will be all for now." Klaus opens a drawer of his desk and hands an energy bar to Hope. "You missed breakfast." Hope takes the bar, forces a smile and then walks to the door. Just as she opens the door, Klaus speaks again. "I hope I won't have to ask Penelope to keep an eye on you."

Hope tightens her jaw, and decides to not say anything back to him. She walks out of the door and takes the direction to her first lesson of the day. She really needed to get some frustration out. 

** * **

Josie is a little nervous as she walks in the room of her first music lesson of the day. Hope was nowhere to be seen at breakfast. She almost went up to Rafael and Landon to ask them where the Mikaelson girl was, but she lacked courage to do so. She sat an entire hour in the canteen, looking anxiously at the door, hoping to see Hope walk into the room, but she never did. Even though she was preoccupied, Josie didn't miss the gossip that was clouding the canteen. There was a new girl in camp, a late admission to the very exclusive Mikaelson camp. 

Josie takes her usual seat, at the front row, but in the far right corner. She sits down and gets her music sheets out, ready for the lesson. From the corner of her eyes, Josie sees a new face walking into the room. A girl a little shorter than herself, with short wavy dark brown hair. Their eyes meet and Josie quickly looks away, embarrassed that she's been caught. Shortly after that, their teacher walks in.

"Hello everyone!" The man says with a warm smile. "My name is Dorian, and I'll be one of your music teacher for the summer. I'm new to camp, but I heard I'm not the only joining the class today. Where are you Miss Penelope Park?"

The girl stands up. "Here."

"Welcome to the Mikaelson Summer Camp for the Young and Gifted, Miss Park. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Well, I'm Penelope, but he already said that." Penelope shrugs. "I'm a violonist, and let's just say I'm good at that." Penelope's eyes suddenly fall on Josie.

"Is that all?" Dorian asks.

"If anyone wants to know more, all they have to do is ask." The short haired girl winks at Josie before sitting back down.

The action doesn't go unnoticed by their classmates, a few giggles echo around the room. Josie looks away, a blush covering her cheeks. That girl meant trouble, she could already feel it.

On the other side of the room, as soon as she sits down, Penelope leans close to the boy sitting next to her.

"What's that girl's name?"

"Who?" The boy asks, clearly obvious to the whole scene.

"The brunette, on the other side of the room. The one with the cute blush on her cheeks." Penelope says, her eyes going straight back to Josie.

The blond boy follows her gaze and then he speaks. "Oh! That's Josie. She's like an inspiration to most of us. She's such a great musician. She plays the violin too, you know. Amongst other things. She knows how to play more instruments than any of us."

Penelope smirks. "Interesting. Does she happen to be single?"

"Who knows man… This is summer camp, there's lots of hook ups. I heard some things last year, but they're ridiculous."

"I need details blondie." Penelope says, looking back at the boy.

"The name's Theo." He looks around, making sure no one's eavesdropping. Penelope rolls her eyes, he was definitely weird. "I hear she was fooling around with Hope Mikaelson last year. Don't spread the rumor though, I'm pretty sure it's not true. Everyone knows Hope is not allowed to date."

Penelope's smirk gets wider, and that's when she decides that maybe Theo was worth keeping around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's no hosie in this chapter. You saw a little bit of Hope's relationship with Klaus, you know a little bit more about Penelope, and yes Penelope is gonna be all over Josie. 
> 
> Sorry for those of you who don't like love triangles 😳


	5. she's got attitude, i wouldn't try her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> It's been so long! 
> 
> Song from the title : Winona Ryder - Picture This
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this one!

Hope immediately stops chewing her food when Penelope sits down right in front of her.

"Hello Hopey!" Penelope greets with a smirk.

Hope watches as the short haired girl opens her water bottle. "Penelope, how can I help you?"

"Oh, I don't need help. I just thought I could eat with my wonderful roommate."

Hope wants to tell her to just quit the act, but there's way too many people around them. Penelope is playing nice, and so Hope should too.

"Of course." Hope gives Penelope her best fake smile. "Are you making friends?"

"I talked to a boy named Theo in class this morning." Penelope says with a shrug, clearly not interested. "I set my eyes on someone though."

"Oh yeah?" Hope says, and now she's the one who's not interested.

"Yeah." Penelope let's out with a dreamy sigh. "She's a real beauty."

"What's her name?" Landon speaks up.

Penelope gives him a quick glance before setting her eyes on Hope again. She smiles as the name leaves her lips.

"Josie."

Hope almost chokes on the food she was swallowing. When she's done actually swallowing it, Hope glares at Penelope. The short haired girl has a smug smile on her face, like she just won something. The Mikaelson girl isn't sure about what Penelope just won, but somehow it feels like she lost. Hope stands up, grabs her tray and walks away. She quickly leaves her tray where it goes and walks out of the canteen. She wonders briefly if Penelope realizes Hope could actually really hurt her. She's trained in many martial arts, and she could definitely break some bones. Then she wonders if Penelope actually meant to make her mad. She couldn't know about her relationship with Josie, could she? That smug smile though… Hope's mind is racing and she knows just what she needs. The Mikaelson girl walks up to a cabin on the far right of the camp. She knocks three hard times on the door, and then it opens.

"Uncle Elijah, I need emergency training, now."

*

Josie is laughing at one of MG's silly jokes when from the corner of her eyes she sees Hope get up and rush out of the canteen. She immediately stops laughing, and frowns instead. Josie looks at the table Hope just left, only to make eye contact with a smirking Penelope Park. The brunette feels like something bad just happened. She's about to stand up and run after Hope, but Nia gently stops her by grabbing her wrist in her hand.

"Don't interfere. Everyone is already wondering what's happening, you'll look suspicious if you go after her." Nia whispers.

Josie takes a deep breath as she lets the words sink in, then she nods and gives her friend a little smile. She just had to accept her weird relationship with Hope, and wait to give her some kind of comfort later. 

"I'm sure she's fine." Nia says with a smile. "You know she can be a little bit hot tempered. Remember when she ran away while we were playing dodgeball last year? Just because she had a bad team."

Josie chuckles and shakes her head. "She's a sore loser."

"Yeah. I'm sure she's just not getting along with her new bunk mate."

Josie frowns. "Wait. Penelope is Hope's bunk mate?"

Nia shrugs. "That's what I heard."

Josie's eyes go back to the table where Penelope is still sitting. She sees the short haired brunette seems to be having a blast as she talks with Rafael and Landon. It makes Josie really wonder what happened to make Hope run out of the room.

*

Elijah catches Hope's fist in his hand, but he doesn't release it like he usually does. Hope tries to take her hand back, but her uncle is stronger than her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Hope makes an effort to take her hand back again, in vain. "Uncle Elijah, can't we just train?"

"You know my rule about emergency trainings." The man simply answers as he releases his niece's hand.

Hope takes the time to catch her breath as she studies her uncle. Their relationship was definitely conflictual. She has her father's temper, and Elijah is as calm as a peaceful river. But Elijah was her trainer in two of the arts she was mastering, and there was no escaping him. Plus, he was the only person she could trust to keep his mouth shut about her secrets.

"I'm seeing Josie again this year." Hope drops as she turns around and unwraps her hands. "There's this new girl to camp this year though."

"Do you like her?" Elijah asks as he gets closer.

Hope looks at him like he's grown another head. "Absolutely not."

"Then what is the matter?"

"She likes Josie." Hope grabs her water bottle and takes a couple of big sips out of it. "I can't show myself with Josie, so she must think Josie's available, but I could swear she knows about us. She… she had that smug smile on her face. Uncle Elijah, I wish I could have wiped it off with a punch."

Elijah shakes his head. "Your training is not meant for that."

Hope rolls her eyes. "I know that. It's just… it feels like she knows how to push every single one of my buttons."

"Stay away from her and try to not let it get to you then." 

Hope lets out a humorless chuckle. "Easier said than done. She's my bunk mate. Anyway, thanks for the emergency training. I'll go get some rest in my cabin until dinner."

Elijah nods. "I'll let Klaus know why you didn't join your comrades for the afternoon activity."

"Thanks uncle Elijah." Hope grabs her bag and moves away from the training ground. Suddenly, she stops. "All of this is gonna stay between us, right?"

"You have my word."

Hope give him a little smile before walking away again.

*

It's a little before dinner when Hope hears a knock on the door of her cabin. She closes her sketch book and leaves it on her bed before standing up to open the door. A burst of happiness washes over her when her eyes fall on Josie. Hope quickly looks around, and when she sees no one, she reaches for Josie's hand and tugs her inside. 

"Nobody saw you coming here?" Hope quickly asks.

"No, they're all still swimming."

Hope nods. "Good.

Without another thought, Hope gently pines Josie against the door and kiss her. Maybe she could just remind Josie how good it felt to be together. Maybe it would be enough to keep her by her side. Hope is glad to feel Josie reciprocate the kiss immediately. She feels the younger girl's grip gets tighter and her breathing quickens. As quickly as it started, the kissing ends and Hope is being pushed away.

"We should talk. You're clouding my judgement by kissing me like that."

Hope shrugs. "I won't apologize."

Josie rolls her eyes. "Of course you won't. Can we talk?"

"Sure, but kissing is more fun."

"See, that's what we did last year, and you said you wouldn't treat me that way this year."

Hope swallows with difficulty. She was letting Josie down. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"I thought you wouldn't apologize." Josie says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Hope rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't apologize for kissing you, but I definitely apologize for treating you badly."

Josie chuckles and takes Hope's hand in hers before walking them to Hope's bed. The auburn haired girl follows with a sigh, she's dreading this talk. She silently watches as Josie gently plays with her finger, and smiles as she's looking down.

"Wanna tell me what happened at lunch?" Josie softly asks.

"Penelope was being an ass." Hope decides to say. 

"Tell me more."

Hope looks up to meet Josie's eyes. She hesitates to actually tell her secret girlfriend about Penelope's interest in her, but then she decides to just trust Josie.

"She thinks you're cute. She said she 'has her eyes on you'." 

Hope almost rolls her eyes when a smile makes its way on Josie's beautiful face. 

"And it made you jealous." Josie states. "Is it why you stormed out of the canteen?"

Now Hope does roll her eyes. "Okay first, I didn't storm out. Second, I walked out because I didn't want to show Penelope just how good I am at kicking asses."

Josie smile gets smug. "Because you were jealous."

Hope leans in and kisses Josie's smile off. When she's pretty sure she's gonna leave Josie dazed, Hope pulls away. The brunette's cheeks are pink and flushed, and she looks shy.

"Okay, I was jealous, but now that I see your face flushed like that because of a little kiss, I feel like I don't have anything to worry about." 

Josie rolls her eyes and stands up from the bed. "You're so full of yourself."

Hope sets her hands a little behind herself and leans on them, giving Josie a smug smile.

"And still, you like me."

Josie bites her bottom lip as she looks down at Hope. The auburn haired girl loves the attention, Josie can tell. So the brunette shakes her head to shake her thoughts. 

"See you for dinner then."

"You will." Hope answers with a nod.

Josie smiles one last time and opens the door of the cabin to get out, only to be faced by none other than Penelope Park. 

"Well, well, well… Isn't this interesting." Penelope says with a smirk. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? 
> 
> I'd like all of you to tell which other couples I should include in the story! The only endgame I have for now is Hosie, so feel free to suggest your favorite pairings that doesn't include Hope and Josie!


End file.
